User blog:TheToughGuy/A Year At Bullworth for C-Money: Chp. 29
Surprize It was a few months since what happened to Jill. It was now May going on to June soon. The end of the school year was suppose to be at May 31, but Derek said that he might be alittle late for picking Jill and me up (he finally got a job as a CIA agent and since he's overseas doing somewhat, he said he might pick up around June 3 or 4). He's trying to get enough money for our summer vacation. Since Jill and I can't spend it at Carcer City or with any of my friends, we decided to spend it in Los Angeles. It's a good thing because I heard that the Midnight Club might do a couple events out there. I was proud of it including the fact that I've passed all my classes (I almost failed Theatre Arts by one point). Also, Derek found out about Jill's near death experience, so he told me to keep an eye on her in case she plans to do it again. He also asked Greg to do so and to tell any of our friends as well. Since classes are all about chilling out, there's nothing to do really. Alot of people are really chilling down. The Greasers and the Preps are calm and so are the Bullies and Nerds as well as the Jocks. But things between the Townies and the Bullworth students are still at large. Not only that, I forgot to get the other cliques to fight with the Greasers against the Townies. But this wasn't the time for reculting people, I had other things to do. I walked into my dorm room thinking about what I might do for the summer while not watching street races in Los Angeles. Then Greg came in the dorm room saying, "Man I'm tired and it's my birthday". "Today's your birthday?" I asked. "Yeah. Jenny and the Greasers already said happy birthday to me and also Holly", he said. "Happy Birthday then", I told him. "Thanks man. I gotta go now. Johnny wants to talk to me about something", he said. "I think he needs to talk to you about the fight against the Townies", I told him. "I'm so part of it", he said. "Me too. They're going to get what they deserve for nearly killing me", I told him. "I'll see ya. I'll be gone for a hour or two at the Rockin' Box", he said. "See ya", I told him. Just when he left, my phone began to ring. "Hello", I said. "C-Money, it's me. Jenny Wolf". "It's been a while", I told her. "I need to talk to you at the Auto Shop", she told me. "On my way", I told her. I then walked out of the Boys' Dorm and walked to the Auto Shop. I got to the Auto Shop and looked around for Jenny. I found her in the garage with the ladder on the side that leads to the rooftop. "Glad you're here", she said. "What do you want?" I asked her. "Since you're Greg's only roommate all because Brian left for the army, I think that you should help me set up a surprize party for Greg", she said. "That's it. I though you wanted to help me by telling me where Gary is so I could smoke him", I told her. "Sorry, I don't know where Gary is and if I knew, I wouldn't let you hurt him even though it's a good idea", she said. "Why not?" I asked. "He's got a half-cousin named Kate Harrington", she said. "The last name sounds farmilar", I said. "She's half-cousin to Derby Harrington", she said. "Feel sorry for her. What ever happened to her?", I said. "I think she moved or went to Los Santos to be a actress", said Jenny. "That's cool. Still, what do you want me to do for the surprize party?", I said. "You invite Greg's friends and I'm get a cake and other stuff", she said. "Where will it take place?" I asked. "In the Boys' Dorm common room", she said. "I'll round up some people right now. You get the other stuff", I told her. "Okay", she said. Before she could leave, I handed her some of my money. "In case if you're low on cash, use this", I said. "Thanks", she said. We both left to get the people and things we need. I decided to go invite Malcolm to the party. I know what I said about Malcolm leaving Bullworth for London, but it turns out that Derby lied about Malcolm leaving Bullworth for London. It turns out that Malcolm went on some long boxing turtament across the globe. Sometime after he returned to Bullworth, Greg and I had to finish some unfinished business with him involving killing the emo, Jacob. It was sorta a scary mission since we had to go into the woods at night during a storm, but we accomplished it. Malcolm took Jacob's blade out of his hand and stabbed him in the heart. It was alittle bloody, but the job was done. He then went to some prison camp for teens after some accident in Old Bullworth Vale, but got out a few weeks later for some reason. Ever since then, all he ever done was chillax and hungout with his crew. We haven't talked in a while. Maybe he would like to come to the surprize party. I found Malcolm at Harrington House taking with Parker. I think they are best friends or something. "YO, MALCOLM", I yelled out. He turned to me and said, "Sup, C-Money", he said. He never talked to me like that before. "Oh my God, a few weeks at camp whatever made you talk like that", I said. "Screw you", he said. "What are you doing today?" I asked. "Nothing much, just hangout with my fellow peers", he said. "So, you don't think you'll make it to Greg's surprize party?" I asked. "What? Is it his birthday today?" he asked. "Yeah and it'll be in the Boys' Dorm common room", I told him. "I'm on my way", he told me. "You could come too, Parker", I told him. "Sorry, I'll be too busy to come", he said. "You sure?" I asked. "Yeah", he said. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" asked Malcolm. "Sure. See you later Malcolm", Parker said. Malcolm and I left Harrington House. Malcolm left for the Boys' Dorm, I left to go find Holly. I knew Greg would like Holly to be there. I looked for Holly at the Girls' Dorm, but she wasn't there. I then looked for her in the Main Building. While I was looking for her in the Main Building, I ran into Ricky in the caf. Ever since Ricky met Jill in the hospital, they hungout with each other. I hope they become a couple so Jill won't be crazy about me anymore and try to commit sucide again. "Hey Ricky, how are you doing?" I asked. "Good. Your friend, Jill and I are now officially a couple", he said. "That's great. Now she won't be all crazy about me anymore, hopefully", I said. "She told me why she was crazy about you", he said. "Why?" I asked. "She said that she has been screwed over by alot of boys and that you were the only one that cared about her while dating her", he said. "That is true. One time, this boy she dated named Donnie Little used her to get back at his ex", I told Ricky. "That's sad", he said. "Hey, Jenny and I are planning a surprize party for Greg. You wanna join?", I said. "Thanks, but no thanks. I have a date with Jill tonight. Sorry", he said. "It's okay. Have you seen Holly around here?", I said. "I've seen her at the Library reading some books", he said. "Thanks", I told him. I then left the caf for the Library. I got to the Library in less than a minute. I then entered the Library and saw some of the Nerds hanging around, studying and talking. The fat one that I embrassed on my first day came up to me and said, "Can you rap very good like me?" He then said some crap about him being better than me and said that's he more popular. "Beat that", he said. "Yeah, I don't have time to sing with a dork who consided", I said before I walked away. "ASSHOLE", he yelled. "Screw you", I said to him. I then continued to look for Holly. I then found her in the history section. "Hey Holly, Jenny and I are planning a surprize party for Greg. You're invited", I told her. "Where will it be and who's Jenny?" she asked. "It'll be in the Boys' Dorm common room and Jenny is a Greaser who Greg knows", I told her. "Sure, I'll be there", she said. "Good", I said. She and I left the Library all because the Nerds wouldn't stop looking at us, thinking that we were flirting with one another. 1 1/2 Hours Later We were all in the Boys' Dorm common room waiting for Greg. The dorm has been filled with a few ballons (Jenny said she couldn't find anymore ballons or any other things like confedia). "When do you think he'll come?" asked Malcolm. "I don't know. Maybe in a few minutes", I said. "Quiet you two", said Jenny. Just then, Holly came running in the dorm and said, "He's comming! He's comming!" We waited for a few seconds and then he came in the common room. "SURPRIZE!!!!" We all jumped up and we surprized Greg real good. The surprize party was a huge success. After a while, I decided to start a party to celebrate the end of the school, but if I knew what was about to happen next, I woulda not go with the idea. Nor would I got Greg, Jenny, Malcolm or even Holly involved. Category:Blog posts